Red Lotus
The Red Lotus is an organized group of terrorists who dislike the idea of governments and higher-ups being the leaders of each nation. They have attacked multiple villages, torn down homes, and attempted to assassinate multiple nation leaders. This is all to achieve their one goal, and follow their slogan, "Out of the darkness, and into the light." They will stop at nothing to destroy governments and let everyone be "free." The Red Lotus's symbol is as the name says, an intricately designed Red Lotus flower on top of a black background. It was formed under a firebender and an airbender, however the group as of now has benders from all nations, aiding them in the form of spies or recruiters. They are currently under the leadership of a waterbender named Kesuk, after the past firebender Dian and airbender Akar were captured/ran away. Origins The first Red Lotus base came to view when a gossiper led people to find clues around various spots in the world. When the clues were put together, they gave a message to meet at Plains Village. Put specifically, it said that "They will see true believers there." When a large group of benders arrived at Plains, they used the clues to discover that there was a ladder hidden under the gold inside a bank. They climbed down the ladder, only to discover a huge base with Red Lotus flags and propaganda all around. The main room held a large stage, where former admiral Dian and former guru Akar were standing, wearing black and red clothing. They announced that they were the two new Grand Lotuses of the Red Lotus, and told everyone their plan to tear down the governments. The crowds were split; some loved the Red Lotus's ideas, others hated them. Those against the Red Lotus's plan started to try and fight them. This led to Dian and Akar fleeing the base, and running up to the surface. Three Dai Li agents were waiting at the surface, and a large fight broke out. It ended with Dian shooting multiple people with lightning, revealing the special ability the Fire Nation wished to use, and her fleeing along with Akar. This event marked the Red Lotus's birth into the world, and the start of many horrific events to come. Past Appearances Festival of Flying Lemurs The Festival of Flying Lemurs is an Air Nomad traditional festival, which took place over the course of a week. The festival included special activities such as a painting competition. The festival was in full swing the first six days, but on the last day the Red Lotus struck one of their most notable attacks. They destroyed parts of the festival set up, along with attacking War Minister Ryuu and Councilman Heiwa, leaving them injured. This attack was when former Water Ambassador Kesuk Yuzuki announced himself as the new Grand Lotus. Khuga Donations A few Red Lotus members, such as Kesuk and Saghani, were spotted handing out blankets, food, and clothes to the poor citizens and miners in Khuga. This is their most peaceful appearance to date, and did more good than harm. Nauruk Village Kidnapping & Rescue A few nation officials, including War Minister Ryuu, held a small meeting in the old Water Tribe capital about Dian’s capture (which she would later escape). During this, Ryuu became suspicious of a man wearing a large hat, and revealed him to be Harruk, a Red Lotus member. He started to run away, along with members Theo and Saghani. Saghani was caught, and held in Kaito’s igloo. After about an hour, those guarding her left, leaving the Red Lotus with an opening to take her back. A group of members, including Grand Lotus Kesuk, snuck into the village and grabbed Saghani, making a dash for their base (which is long destroyed now). They managed to succeed in their rescue mission without running into anyone, until they came back out of the base. They had decided to play in the snow (for some strange reason) when they spotted War Minister Ryuu walking off a boat. They decided it was a good opening to capture her, so using strength in numbers, they knocked her out and dragged her back to their base. The night ended with Ryuu being released after being left in freezing temperatures in her cell, and impaled in the foot with an icicle. Ryuu had also learned the location of that base, but made a deal with Kesuk to keep it a secret (even though it would be revealed later anyways). The Red Lotus had gotten no information out of Ryuu, so overall the night was very unsuccessful for both sides. Category:A-Z Category:Organizations